Talk:Event Missions/@comment-26082413-20161029183522/@comment-83.17.0.26-20161029222058
I use them to boost the leveling up of my units (and save the fodders itself). I do the bunch of Base Scrambles II, and use the iron fodder for levels ~1-35, (135exp each), for levels 35-45 i use bronze fodders (165 exp each) and for levels 45-56 I use Hashims (195 exp each). Near the top you can switch and do few Return to Fields and use the Yojiros. They are pretty hard to get (you need a lot of them for the levels ~50-56), so I use them with the spirits - irons, bronze and any other quality that you have abundance of, and then top it off with the spirits of the quality of the unit. 'Wrong quality' doesnt boost your exp - as you get only x4.5 exp compared to x4 (3*1,5), but it saves you fodder - thats why it is the best when used to the biggest fodder avalible, but when you dont have enough proper spirits (or dont want to waste them). Iron/bronze spirits are worth a little bit more than single Yojiro. Sure, that is pretty crappy but quite often it is way easier to farm these spirits left and right rather than spending 52 charisma for one copy of Yojiro. You could use them when you get close to level 56 using Hashims as well, but IMO Yojiros may be better when you get last levels you need. I allways stop at lvl 56, 634 exp to level up or just a little bit over that, to have the option of using precisely 3 tincans to get plat unit from CC56 to CC70, or 10 tincans to get plat unit from AW56 to AW90, as in table from http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Unit_Combination . Black and Gold spirits are easy to get so you can use pure Hashims with proper spirits earlier, and plat units are the one that are hard to level up. Silver spirits are pretty hard to get, and mostly used to CC other silvers (for AWs) - and that is why I use them for ASAP - you can burn them (along with some more silver units) to 30CC1 silvers for the AW fodder - currently I have 11 30CC1 silvers ready (and ~13 more silver spirits for future CCs). If I get Iron or Bronzes I'll make use of them thats for sure. I wont hunt for them over event plats or even silvers, but I'll make better use of them than of any other crappy bronze drops - and they often have decent drop ratio and drop on all 3 slots. They are pretty good fodder, and they can save you some charisma for pre-56 level. Silver spirits are hard to get so I use them to CC silvers for AW fodder, and Golds I use a plenty when I got any gold to level, try to get some of them in the barracks if I have a room for them, and if I have too much of them I'd consider using them just like irons/bronzes.